De retour du Voile - UnVeiled
by ZaZa3939
Summary: Traduction de Snapegirl et LeeRoy - Quelques visages familiers reviennent de la mort... en tant qu'enfants! Severus, Lily et Sirius ont une seconde chance pour vivre leur vie une nouvelle fois. Quelles choses vont changer, et qu'est-ce qui va rester identique? Avec Harry gardien de Sev, Rémus celui de Sirius et Lily obtiens une surprenante nouvelle famille
1. Chapter 1 après la bataille

**Chapitre 1 : Après la bataille**

C'était un jour magnifique sur le terrain de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

C'était l'avant dernier jour avant la fin de l'année scolaire et tous les professeurs étaient occupés à corriger les examens et à calculer les points des Maisons.

Le Professeur Harry James Potter posa sa plume d'oie auto-encreur (qui écrivait en rouge, bien sûr) et soupira.

Massant l'arrière de sa nuque, il se redressa et fit craquer son dos.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il corrigeait les examens de fin d'année.

_Mais_, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait, _au moins tout le monde a réussi._

Depuis qu'il a repris le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal un an après la Bataille de Poudlard – il a passé l'année suivant la Bataille en tant qu'Auror – aucun élève n'a raté les examens écrits ou pratiques de Défense.

Cela pouvait ne pas sembler comme un réussite pour certains, mais pour lui ça l'était.

Notamment en considérant tous les professeurs médiocres que lui et ses camarades ont eu en Défense.

_Sauf_, il s'amenda pour lui-même en se levant, _pour Rémus…_

Rémus Lupin a été le meilleur professeur de Défense que Poudlard ai eu depuis vraiment très longtemps, mais malheureusement la guerre l'a laissé avec une jambe brûlée que les médecins ont été incapables de fixer.

Il aura à marcher à l'aide d'une canne pour le reste de sa vie.

Il a trouvé que cela l'handicapait beaucoup trop pour enseigner la Défense – car on a besoin de se déplacer rapidement au cas où un charme, un sort, ou une malédiction tourne mal – et a choisi de revenir à Poudlard en tant que Professeur de Métamorphose car Minerva McGonagall a pris désormais les fonctions de Directeur.

Cela a été possible grâce à Kingsley Sacklebolt qui est devenu Ministre de la Magie immédiatement après la guerre.

Il a adopté de nombreux changements dans les Lois magiques, particulièrement pour celles relatives aux loups garous.

Maintenant ceux souffrant de lycanthropie ne sont pas traités comme des citoyens de seconde classe et ne peuvent se voir dénier aucune position qu'ils souhaiteraient en raison de leur 'condition'.

C'est pour cela que Rémus était maintenant le Professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard – de même que le Directeur Adjoint.

Sa femme, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, était maintenant à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique.

Ils avaient deux garçons.

Ted Rémus Lupin, qui a hérité des capacités de métamorphomage de sa mère, était âgé de huit ans.

James Sirius Lupin, nommé d'après le père et le parrain d'Harry (et les deux plus proches amis d'enfance de Rémus), avait six ans.

Harry était le parrain des deux garçons et Ginny leur marraine.

Les deux garçons étaient vraiment proches, du fait notamment qu'ils partageaient tous les deux une passion pour les farces – en privé Rémus les appellait 'les petits Maraudeurs' – ce qui la plupart du temps leur attirait des ennuis.

Ils étaient proches également de leur frère spirituel, son unique enfant avec Ginny, Albus Severus malgré le fait qu'il soit leur parfait opposé.

Alors que Teddy et Jamie avaient tendance à être bruyants et turbulents, Alby – comme il l'avait ainsi surnommé – était calme, réfléchi, et bien qu'il n'ait que quatre ans très intelligent.

Harry sourit en pendant à son fils – qui a hérité de ses (et ceux de sa mère) yeux verts émeraude.

Il l'a nommé après Albus Dumbledore – le plus grand Directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu – et Severus Rogue… l'ami d'enfance de sa mère et son ancien Professeur de Potions.

_Et il était surement l'homme le plus brave que j'ai jamais rencontré_, Harry pensa en lui-même.

Et quelqu'un qu'il a mal jugé… profondément.

Il est vrai que le Professeur Rogue avait arboré un dégoût sans nom envers lui, avait été méchant, dur, et vraiment malicieux à son égard dans le meilleur des cas… et pourtant… il l'a également (infailliblement) protégé à chaque fois qu'il était en danger.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que l'homme mourut en le protégeant, et qu'il hérita de ses souvenirs, qu'il comprit qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait.

Severus Rogue était peut-être l'homme le plus complexe qu'Harry n'ait jamais connu et pourtant il était poussé par la plus simple des choses : l'amour.

Severus et Lily Evans (sa mère) ont grandi ensemble et ont été meilleurs amis dans leur enfance.

C'était Severus qui avait informé Lily de son destin en tant que sorcière, après avoir été témoin un jour d'une performance de magie accidentelle dans le parc.

Depuis ce jour et jusqu'à leur cinquième année à Poudlard ils avaient été inséparables.

Même le fait d'être répartis dans des maisons rivales, Gryffondor et Serpentard, n'a pas pu altérer leur amitié.

Malheureusement, comme c'est souvent le cas, à mesure qu'ils grandirent leurs intérêts divergèrent.

Severus, il sembla, a développé un intérêt pour les Forces du Mal – les magies interdites et choses semblables – quelques chose que Lily a _fortement_ désapprouvé.

Pendant leur cinquième année, après une 'farce' plutôt impitoyable mise en œuvre par les Maraudeurs (qui se constituait à la fois de James Potter, son père, Sirius Black, son parrain, ainsi que de Rémus et Peter Pettigrew) Severus fit l'impensable et insulta involontairement Lily, poussé par la colère et l'humiliation.

Bien qu'il se soit excusé et l'ait supplié pour son pardon, sa mère a refusé et à mis fin à leur amitié très proche, pour des raisons qu'Harry n'a pas complètement comprises.

Le temps passa et James commença à devenir mature, elle commença à être attirée par lui et par la suite elle se mit à l'aimer.

Pauvre Severus n'eut pas seulement à endurer la perte de la seule personne qu'il ait aimé le plus au monde, depuis que sa mère eut disparue apparemment quand il avait treize ans, mais il dut également la regarder tomber amoureuse et se marier avec son rival le plus détesté.

_Pas étonnant qu'il rejoigne les Mangemorts_, pensa Harry alors qu'il rassemblait ses copies et sortait de son bureau.

Bien qu'il n'approuve pas les choix de son ancien professeur, il _pouvait_ les comprendre.

Severus était seul, et a souhaité appartenir à quelque chose – _n'importe quoi_ – tant qu'il pouvait s'intégrer et être utile.

Lucius Malfoy, le serpent à la langue d'argent, a su exactement quoi dire pour attirer le jeune et naïf adolescent dans la confrérie des Mangemorts et la personnalité charismatique de Voldemort a seulement cimenté sa transition.

Ainsi il a pris la Marque et a commencé ce qui allait être une période de quatre ans plongé au cœur de la plus sombre des magies et des sorcelleries.

Harry savait des souvenirs de l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais pris part dans aucun des soi-disant 'rites' et 'rituels' qui impliquaient la torture et le meurtre de Moldus, de sorciers Nés de Moldus et de sorciers innocents.

Oh, il était au courant, mais apparemment depuis qu'il avait perdu Lily il ne semblait plus s'en… _soucier_.

Cependant, malgré la mentalité commune des Mangemorts envers les Moldus et Nés de Moldus, il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Lily… et ce fut sa grâce salvatrice.

Bien qu'il révéla bêtement au Lord Noir la moitié de la prophétie qu'il avait entendue en écoutant aux portes, il n'avait aucune idée à ce moment là que le fou furieux en aurait après son ancienne meilleure amie et sa famille.

Au moment où il a appris cela, Severus a su qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la seule personne qu'il aimait encore dans le monde entier être blessée – même si cela signifiait qu'il devait également protéger James Potter et sa 'progéniture'.

Allant voir Albus Dumbledore, qui était alors le Chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il le supplia sur ses mains et à genoux de protéger Lily et sa famille par tous les moyens.

Malheureusement les Potter ont été trahis par Peter Pettigrew – qui était de mèche avec le Lord Noir – et ainsi Voldemort attaqua.

La père d'Harry a apparemment été tué au moment où le maléfique sorcier a brisé les sorts de protection que ses parents avaient placés.

Sa mère a réussi à atteindre la nurserie pour le récupérer mais fut incapable de faire quoi que ce soit avant que le sorcier ne les atteigne.

Après lui avoir donné une chance se s'écarter, ce que Lily refusa de faire, Voldemort la tua et essaya alors de le tuer lui (Harry).

Heureusement, il ne le put pas.

La mort de sa mère empêcha qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait, ainsi le sort rebondit et l'âme déjà fragile de Voldemort se dispersa en de multiples pièces – le laissant essentiellement sans forme corporelle dans laquelle résider.

Ainsi le Lord Noir Voldemort a été vaincu et lui (Harry) est devenu Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Harry grogna alors qu'il continuait le long du couloir en direction du bureau de la Directrice.

'_Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu' mon œil !_ Il pensa en ricanant. _Je n'ai rien fait ! Tout revient à ma mère !_

Enfin à elle… et au Professeur Rogue.

Car c'est son ancien professeur qui a mis les choses en mouvement, plus ou moins…

N'ayant pas totalement confiance en Dumbledore pour garder sa bien-aimée assez en sécurité, Severus a décidé de plaider auprès de son maître pour son indulgence.

Il lui a dit un mensonge en pleine figure – que Lily était tout au plus un 'caprice', et quelqu'un qui avait 'juste attiré son regard' – et supplia l'horrible sorcier de l'épargner pour qu'il puisse se 'libérer'.

Et pour on ne sait quelle raison tordue Voldemort a accepté, et il a ainsi donné à Lily une chance de s'écarter avant qu'il ne la tue.

Ceci fit de la mort de Lily un 'sacrifice voulu' et c'est pour cela qu'il créa une protection magique qui le protégea de la mort cette nuit-là – et encore une fois quelques dix-sept années plus tard.

_Là encore il m'a protégé_, pensa Harry alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la statue de Griffon qui était l'entrée du bureau de la Directrice.

Après que Lily soit morte, Severus a été dévasté.

Si cela n'avait pas été pour Dumbledore lui extrayant une promesse appuyée par la magie de le protéger (lui Harry) avec chaque fibre de son être, il était absolument certain que l'homme en deuil aurait retourné sa baguette contre lui-même et l'aurait suivi au-delà du Voile.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Il a tenu parole et protégé Harry en secret pendant des années – jusqu'à donner sa vie, comme Lily l'avait fait.

Alors qu'il reposait mourant, ayant été mordu par Nagini le familier/Horcrux de Voldemort alors que la morsure lui était destinée, les derniers mots de Severus pour lui furent « Regardez moi ».

Après avoir vu ses souvenirs, ayant senti ses pensées et ses émotions, Harry su que la seule chose qu'il aimait le plus au sujet de sa mère – autre que sa personnalité vibrante et sa grande capacité pour la compassion – était ses yeux.

Il sut alors que ce que l'homme avait voulu le plus, au moment où il quittait ce monde, était de regarder dans les yeux de la femme qu'il avait aimée et chérie depuis qu'il avait seulement huit ans.

C'était pour cette raison, également, qu'Harry avait nommé son fils en l'honneur de l'homme.

_Alby est également né le jour de son anniversaire_, Harry pensa avec un sourire.

« Grâce de Godric » Il prononça le mot de passe à la statue de Griffon, et elle commença à tourner vers le haut, formant ainsi un escalier.

Harry monta dessus et le prit comme un escalator jusqu'en haut. Atteignant le bureau de la Directrice de l'école, il toqua.

« Entrez », appela une forte voix écossaise de l'intérieur, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Minerva McGonagall, ancien Professeur de Métamorphose et Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, était plus âgée qu'elle ne semblait l'être.

Ses cheveux auparavant d'un gris de fer étaient maintenant complètement blanc, et pourtant son esprit – et sa volonté – étaient aussi forts que jamais.

Elle releva la tête et sourit.

« Bonjour Harry », elle le salua. « S'il-te-plait dis-moi que tu es venu car tu as besoin de mon assistance pour un sujet crucial – un sujet qui sera _si_ important que cela m'emmènera loin de ces lettres déconcertantes du Conseil des Gouverneurs !? »

Harry rit à cela. « Je suis désolé, Professeur », lui dit-il en levant les copies. « Je suis juste venu déposer mes copies d'examens ».

« Ah », dit la Directrice en soupirant. « Pose-les là avec les autres alors… »

Elle pointa un endroit où d'autres tas étaient posés.

Harry obéit, en regardant quels collègues l'avaient battu à l'emporte-pièce.

« Hermione et Draco », dit-il en souriant. « Bien sûr… »

Hermione Granger, sa belle-sœur, était le Professeur de Charmes désormais.

Elle et son mari Ron, meilleur ami d'Harry et beau-frère, avaient une petite fille – Rose Helena Weasley – qui avait quatre ans.

Draco Malfoy, auparavant son rival détesté à l'école, était maintenant le Maître de Potions et également le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

Sa femme, Astoria Greengrass, était le professeur d'Astronomie. Ils ont un fils, Scorpios Draco Malfoy, qui a également quatre ans.

« Oui », dit Minerva en souriant. « J'attends toujours pour tous les autres. »

« Je suis sûr que Neville et Luna auront amené les leurs avant la fin de la journée », lui répondit Harry pour l'aider.

Neville Longbottom, un bon ami, était maintenant Professeur d'Herbologie.

Luna Lovegood, la femme de Neville, était le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et également la Directrice de la Maison Serdaigle.

Ils avaient une fille, Frances Alice Longbottom, qui avait cinq ans.

Ils étaient également le parrain et la marraine d'Albus Severus.

« Susan et Justin auront sans aucun doute fini les leurs après diner. » Minerva hocha la tête.

Susan Bones était le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, car ils ont (finalement) réussi à convaincre le vieux fantôme Binns qu'il était bel et bien _mort_, ainsi que la Directrice de la Maison Poufsouffle.

Son mari, Justin Finch-Fletchley, était le professeur d'Etudes des Moldues.

Ils n'avaient pas encore d'enfant actuellement.

« Rémus a déjà terminé », ajouta la Directrice, « car il a les papiers de fin d'année à voir également ».

Harry sourit. « Je n'arrête pas de dire à Ginny qu'elle a toute la chance », dit-il en rigolant. « Elle n'a pas à se soucier de donner des examens de fin d'année ! »

Ginny, après la Bataille et avoir terminé ses études, a joué pendant quatre ans en tant que joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, mais elle s'est arrêtée lorsqu'elle a eu Albus Severus.

Elle était maintenant l'arbitre et l'instructeur de Quidditch ici à Poudlard, car Madame Hooch avait pris sa retraite.

Ils vivaient la plus grande partie de l'année ici dans les quartiers de l'école et ensuite passaient l'été dans leur maison à Godric's Hollow.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile », dit sincèrement Harry à McGonagall.

« Je me demande parfois comment Albus n'était pas plus toqué qu'il ne l'était en réalité », soupira-t-elle. « Comment il a réussi à diriger l'école et l'Ordre du Phoenix tout en gérant le Ministère et le Conseil des Gouverneurs me dépasse ! »

Harry hocha la tête. « Il était vraiment un grand homme », dit-il doucement.

« Hey merci Harry », parla une voix depuis le mur. « J'apprécie le compliment ».

Harry et Minerva se tournèrent tous les deux vers le portrait de l'ancien Directeur, dont les yeux bleus scintillaient joyeusement vers eux.

« De rien, Monsieur », répondit Harry en se penchant légèrement. Le portrait de Dumbledore rigola à cela.

« Oh Harry, tu sais comment continuer à faire sourire un vieil homme », lui dit-il sincèrement. « Comment se porte mon homonyme ? »

« Encore ce matin il avait vraiment du mal à se réveiller », sourit Harry. « Alby n'est pas une personne du matin, ça c'est sûr ! »

« Hmm… tout comme Severus », ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire narquois.

A cela ils jetèrent tous un regard au portrait à côté du sien. C'était le seul portrait qui ne bougeait pas.

C'est parce qu'il a été peint après que le sorcier à l'intérieur soit mort.

Harry l'a peint lui-même, en fait, et a insisté pour qu'il soit placé à la place qui lui revienne.

C'était bien sûr une image du successeur de Dumbledore : Severus Rogue.

Tous les Directeurs et les Directrices de Poudlard ont leur portrait peint à un moment donné pendant leurs fonctions à l'école.

Une fois qu'il est terminé, ils mettent un peu de leur magie et de leur 'essence' dedans et à leur mort le portrait va 'prendre vie'.

Tristement pour Severus, pour lequel sa position comme Directeur a été très brève et a eu lieu durant l'apogée de la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, il n'a pas eu le temps de faire faire son portrait et de mettre un peu de lui-même dedans avant de mourir.

Ainsi c'était le seul et unique portrait dans le bureau qui ne bougeait pas.

« En effet », ricana Minerva. « Je peux me rappeler beaucoup de matinées où le seul son que l'on puisse avoir de lui était un grognement… ou un râle, s'il n'avait pas encore eu son thé du matin ! »

« Rémus dit que Teddy et Jamie se réveillent vifs comme des petites anguilles », sourit Harry, « mais avec Alby c'est comme essayer de réveiller la mort. Bien sûr certains matins tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de le laisser en pyjama et d'envoyer ses vêtement soit à Molly ou à Andromeda – en fonction de celle qui le garde ce jour-là – et le laisser se réveiller par lui-même. Nous avons constaté que c'est ce qui fonctionnait le mieux. »

« Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps il sera vif le matin comme une abeille », dit Dumbledore joyeusement. « Je l'étais après tout ! Amène-le donc, d'accord ? Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu la petite canaille… »

« Je le ferai, Monsieur », promit Harry.

« Est-ce que vous allez directement à Godric's Hollow demain après le départ du Poudlard Express ? », demanda Minerva curieuse.

« Ginny et Alby oui. Je dois aller à un endroit spécial avant de les rejoindre. »

« Ah bien sûr, l'Anniversaire… », Minerva hocha la tête.

Demain sera le 2 Mai qui était – depuis la Bataille de Poudlard du moins – devenu la fin traditionnelle de l'année scolaire (bien que les enfants reviennent toujours le 1er Septembre).

Non seulement c'était l'anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard, mais c'était également le jour où Severus était mort… ainsi que le jour où Sirius est tombé à travers le Voile.

Depuis lors, à cette date, Harry a mis un point d'honneur à se rendre sur sa tombe – comme il le fait pour celle de ses parents à Halloween.

« Bien », Harry informa McGonagall, « Je ferai mieux d'aller donner à mes petits lions mon discours de fin d'année (il était l'actuel Directeur de la Maison Gryffondor). On se verra au repas, Professeur… »

« Très bien Harry », répondit Minerva en le regardant quitter le bureau.

« Il a extrêmement bien évolué », lui dit Dumbledore en regardant également son ancien élève sortir. « N'es-tu pas d'accord, Minerva ? »

« En effet, James et Lily seraient si fiers de lui. Sirius aussi… »

« Et Severus », ajouta Dumbledore tranquillement. « Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. »

« C'est bien vrai », dit Minerva avec un sourire narquois. « Très très vrai… ».

Avec cela la Directrice de Poudlard se remis à la lecture de ces lettres 'déconcertantes'.

Pendant ce temps, le Professeur Harry Potter était complètement ignorant du fait que le lendemain sa vie allait être changée pour toujours.


	2. Chapter 2 le retour

**Chapitre 2 Le Retour**

Le 2 Mai – connu en tant que Jour de la Victoire – se leva nuageux et sombre.

Les étudiants sont montés dans les carrioles et étaient emmenés à la gare.

Depuis huit ans que McGonagall occupait les fonctions de Directrice, certaines nouvelles traditions sont apparues.

L'une d'elle était que le Directeur Adjoint et les quatre Directeurs des Maisons devaient accompagner les étudiants jusqu'à la gare et s'assurer que tous montaient bien à bord.

Hagrid, qui traditionnellement était le seul chargé de récupérer les élèves au train et de les ramener à la fin de l'année, a malheureusement perdu la vue au niveau d'un œil pendant la Bataille de Poudlard.

Ayant son champ de vision réduit, plus d'un élève tenta sa chance.

C'est pour cela que le Professeur McGonagall avait décidé qu'ils seraient peut-être plus enclins à bien se comporter si leur Directeur Adjoint et leurs Directeurs de Maison étaient là pour les surveiller.

En conséquence, Rémus, Harry, Draco, Luna et Susan se trouvaient dans la première voiture en direction de la gare.

« Merci Merlin, les petits bougres rentrent chez eux », déclara Draco avec un sourire narquois. « Si j'avais dû empêcher un chaudron de plus d'exploser, j'aurais explosé moi-même ! »

« Ils ne sont surement pas si mauvais que ça », répliqua Luna, toujours optimiste. « Mon cher Neville a fait exploser des tonnes de chaudrons et notre Maitre des Potions n'a pas 'explosé'. »

« Seulement parce que le vieux Rogue avait des couilles d'acier, je parie », répliqua narquoisement l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

Le Directeur de Serpentard avait vieilli plutôt bien ces huit dernières années.

Il a laissé ses pâles cheveux blonds pousser en dessous des épaules – il les gardait tirés vers l'arrière en une queue la plupart du temps – et arborait également une barbiche blonde au niveau du menton.

La Directrice des Serdaigles aurait facilement pu être sa jumelle… du moins Harry avait toujours pensé ainsi. Ses pâles cheveux blonds descendaient bien au-delà de son postérieur et elle les portait habituellement en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules.

« Tu t'en sors bien », dit Rémus à Draco en souriant. « Si je devais envoyer une fille hystérique de plus à l'infirmerie pour une potion calmante parce qu'elle aurait transformé son bien-aimé crapaud ou rat en quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait retransformer… »

Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Ou devenir tellement bouleversés avant un test parce qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de la date de la Guerre des Gobelins », ajouta Susan en ricanant. « Je le jure, n'étudient-ils jamais ? »

Depuis qu'elle était la Directrice des Poufsouffles les étudiants avaient tendance à croire qu'elle était 'plus cool' et essayaient de s'en sortir à bon compte dans sa classe.

Elle leur avait, bien sûr, prouvé le contraire – beaucoup d'étudiants ont testé une de ses désormais légendaires détentions… qui rivalisaient parfois avec celles du Professeur Rogue.

« Au moins les premières années vous écoutent tous », leur déclara Harry en souriant. « Dans ma classe, le plus souvent ils ne font que regarder ma cicatrice pendant tout le cours. A chaque fois que je bouge ils me suivent – ça fout les jetons parfois ! »

Ils rirent tous à cela.

« Alors, quels sont vos plans à chacun pour le Jour de la Victoire ? », leur demanda Rémus curieux.

« Tori et moi emmenons Cory diner ce soir chez Mère et Père », répondit Draco. « Car ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis très longtemps. »

« Ne l'ont-ils pas vu tout juste la semaine dernière ? », demande Harry curieux.

Draco grogna. « Bien sûr », dit-il en souriant. « Mais s'il y a un jour sans qu'ils ne puissent être gâteux autour de la petite fripouille, c'est comme une éternité ou quelque chose du genre pour eux ».

Encore une fois tout le monde rit.

« Et pour vous Luna ? », demanda Susan curieuse.

« Neville, Frankie et moi allons voir sa grand-mère puis Père vient manger. »

« Justin et moi allons probablement rendre visite à ses parents dans le Londres moldu », soupira Susan. « Je vais probablement devoir entendre sa mère se plaindre de ne pas avoir encore de petits-enfants… »

« Qu'en est-il de toi, Potter ? », demanda Draco en levant un sourcil. « Comme d'habitude ? »

« Si par 'habitude' tu veux dire aller voir les tombes de Severus et Sirius, alors oui », répondit-il en souriant. « Après ça, on va probablement aller au Terrier pour le dîner annuel du Jour de la Victoire de Molly et Arthur.

« Dora et moi amènerons les garçons également », lui rappela Rémus tranquillement. Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est dur de croire que cela fait déjà huit ans », soupira Susan.

« Cela semble parfois plus long », ajouta Luna doucement.

« Et parfois que c'était seulement hier », dit Draco en grimaçant légèrement. Ils savaient tous qu'il se réveillait encore de cauchemars sur sa période en tant que mangemort.

« A chaque fois que je regarde Teddy, je me souviens », dit Rémus. « Je crois que c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit généralement en train de préparer quelque chose – cela m'empêche de devenir mélancolique. »

« Qu'as-tu fait à propos de l'incident de la 'bombe de peinture' ? », lui demanda Harry en ricanant.

Rémus grimaça à ce souvenir.

La semaine précédente, Teddy avait décidé de faire une petite 'farce' en utilisant un des 'cadeaux' du magasin de farces de son oncle George (tous les Weasley considéraient Teddy et Jamie comme des neveux) qu'il a reçu à Noël (George donnait chaque année à tous les enfants différents échantillons de ses 'gags' les plus récents).

Positionnant un ballon de peinture 'invisible' sur la chaise de sa maîtresse, la pauvre femme s'est assise et a eu de la peinture marron sur tout son derrière – et ne s'en est même pas rendue compte !

La peinture, apparemment, a été charmée pour ne pas être absorbée par les vêtements, elle n'a donc rien senti.

Les enfants de la classe de Teddy ont tous éclaté de rire lorsqu'elle s'est retournée pour écrire quelque chose au tableau, car on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait fait sur elle.

Malheureusement, Madame Thomas était loin d'être amusée.

Comme la classe de Teddy ne se composait que de huit enfants, il n'a pas été difficile de deviner le coupable.

C'est une Pavarti Patil-Thomas livide (femme de Dean Thomas) qui est venue jusqu'à Poudlard en tenant par l'oreille un Teddy grimaçant et est entrée dans la classe d'Harry.

Elle pouvait le faire, voyez-vous, comme elle enseignait à l'école primaire sorcière de Pré-au-Lard.

Teddy était dans sa classe de troisième année alors que Jamie était dans la première classe (enseignée par Padma Patil-Finnegan, sa sœur jumelle).

Elle a expliqué la situation, dans les moindres détails, puis s'en est retournée vers l'infirmerie de l'école pour prendre une potion calmante auprès de l'actuelle infirmière de Poudlard, Lavande Brown-Jordan (femme du patron de la radio sorcière, Lee Jordan).

Elle l'a amené dans la classe d'Harry parce que Rémus était en réunion avec Minerva et le Conseil des Gouverneurs.

Teddy a su qu'il était dans le pétrin quand il a levé les yeux et vu l'expression orageuse dans le regard émeraude de son 'Oncle' Harry.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de l'enfant tout de suite, Harry l'envoya au coin pendant qu'il finissait sa leçon.

Une fois que la sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à la classe, Harry s'est assis à son bureau et fit signe à Teddy de venir vers lui.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? », fut la seule chose qu'il demanda au garçon, car c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir.

Teddy a simplement haussé les épaules, ses cheveux tournant au rouge vif (ce qui indiquait qu'il était embarrassé).

Harry tendit la main et souleva le menton de son filleul afin qu'il le regarda dans les yeux.

« Hausser les épaules n'est pas une réponse, Ted », lui dit-il avec fermeté. Teddy était toujours et seulement 'Ted' lorsqu'il avait des ennuis.

« Je pensais que ça serait drôle », répondit le petit garçon avec humeur.

« Est-ce que Mme Thomas pense que c'était drôle ? », lui demanda Harry curieux.

Teddy a secoué la tête. Certainement pas !

« Est-ce que _j'_ai l'air de trouver ça drôle ? », lui demanda ensuite Harry. Encore une fois le garçon secoua la tête.

« Penses-tu que tes parents vont trouver ça drôle ? », lui demanda-t-il en connaissant la réponse.

Teddy avala sa salive, ses yeux s'écarquillant, et il secoua la tête vigoureusement. Son père ne trouvera certainement pas ça drôle – pas le moins du monde !

« Alors est-ce que c'_était_ drôle ? », lui demanda Harry ostensiblement.

Teddy soupira. « Je suppose que non », murmura-t-il doucement.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à partagé une blague avec tes amis Ted », lui dit Harry d'un ton solennel. « Tant que cette blague n'est pas au dépend de quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Teddy hocha la tête. « Oui, Monsieur », il répondit doucement.

« Alors je suppose que tu dois des excuses à Mme Thomas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Monsieur ». Puis Teddy lui jeta un regard hésitant. « Oncle Harry, penses-tu que je vais avoir de _gros _ennuis avec papa ? »

Dans la famille Lupin, de _gros ennuis_ signifiait habituellement recevoir une fessée (et cela voulait dire la même chose également dans la famille Potter).

« Ca sera à ton père de le déterminer, mais quelles sont les règles concernant cela ? »

« Nous recevons une fessée si nous faisons ce qu'ils nous disent de _ne pas_ faire », répondit Teddy. « Si nous disons un mensonge ou si nous faisons quelque chose qui peut nous faire du mal. »

Harry hocha la tête. Les règles concernant les fessées étaient également les mêmes chez lui.

« Dirais-tu que cela relève de l'une de ces règles ? »

« Um… non ? », répondit Teddy en hésitant.

« Alors je suis sûr que ton père pensera à quelque chose d'autre », lui dit Harry en souriant.

Harry sourit narquoisement en se remémorant que Teddy avait tressailli à la pensée de ce que le 'autre chose' pouvait être.

« Il a dû s'excuser auprès de Pavarti devant sa classe », leur dit Rémus. « Il a été puni pour le week-end et a dû aller au lit une heure plus tôt pendant toute la semaine. »

Les autres hochèrent tous la tête, pensant que cela semblait être une punition équitable.

« J'appréhende le moment où Cory sera plus grand », soupira Draco. « Je me souviens de certaines des choses pour lesquelles j'ai eu des ennuis et s'il fait l'une d'entre elles… »

« Au moins Astoria et toi ne le rendez pas pourri gâté », pointa Susan. « Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. »

« Comme mes parents ont fait avec moi tu veux dire ? C'est vrai, ils l'ont fait. Mais Astoria est très terre à terre. Elle tannerait sa peau _et_ la mienne si j'avais essayé. »

Ils rigolèrent tous à ces mots, sachant qu'il avait raison.

Les carrioles arrivèrent à la gare et les quatre Directeurs sortirent et commencèrent à mettre leurs étudiants dans le train.

Un chœur de « Au revoir Professeur », « Rendez-vous en septembre, Professeur Potter ! » et même quelques « A plus prof ! » résonnait autour d'Harry.

A 11h tapante, le Poudlard Express sortit de la gare et se dirigea vers la gare de King's Cross à Londres.

Le Directeur Adjoint et les quatre Directeurs des Maisons repartirent vers le château puis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs familles et leurs quartiers privés.

Harry entra pour trouver sa femme et son fils en train de finir les bagages. Ginny lui tournait le dos mais Albus Severus le vit alors qu'il arrivait derrière eux.

« Alby, mon chéri, peux-tu – », commença à dire Ginny au moment où Alby le vit.

« PAPA ! », il poussa un cri aigu, coupant effectivement sa mère et courant autour d'elle pour se jeter dans les bras d'Harry.

« ALBY ! », Harry retourna le cri, enlaçant son petit garçon près de lui et respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux foncés avec des mèches auburn.

Ils sentaient son shampooing car lui et Alby avaient tendance à partager la douche certains matins…

Ginny lui sourit. « Les enfants sont bien partis ? »

Malgré sept ans de mariage, elle était plus belle que jamais.

Elle portait ses cheveux roux aux épaules – il était alors plus facile de s'en occuper quand elle était dans les airs – et ses yeux bleu-gris brillaient dans sa direction.

« Yep », répondit-il en s'approchant et il l'embrassa. « Hey, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ? »

Harry se pencha en avant et récupéra le petit hippogriffe en peluche qui était couché à ses pieds.

« Hmm… », dit Harry taquin. « Je me demande à qui cela peut bien appartenir, hein ? »

« Bucky est à moi, papa », dit Alby en gloussant. « Tu sais ça ! »

« Ouais, je crois que je sais », lui dit Harry en souriant. « Tiens donc ». Il lui tendit le jouet en peluche.

Alby le prit et, toujours poli à l'excès, dit « Merci ».

Harry eut un petit rire. Tendant la main il ébouriffa les cheveux foncés du garçon.

« Toi et Bucky êtes prêts à partir, vieux ? »

« Yep », sourit Alby. « Est-ce que tu vas voir Sev'us, papa ? »

« Oui j'y vais », répondit Harry en pensant à la réaction du Professeur Rogue s'il avait entendu cela.

Son discours encore en développement, Albus Severus avait tendance à parler avec encore quelques zozotements – quelque chose sur laquelle ses frères spirituels le taquinaient quand ils n'étaient pas à portée de voix de lui et Ginny ou de Rémus et Tonks.

« Bien, nous ferions mieux d'y aller », dit Ginny en rejoignant Alby. « Fais un câlin et un bisou à papa. Nous le verrons un peu plus tard. »

« T'aime papa », dit Alby en enveloppant un petit bras autour de son cou.

« Je vous aime aussi », leur dit Harry, embrassant Alby sur le dessus de la tête. « Ecoute bien maman. »

« Promis », répondit-il alors que sa mère le prenait dans les bras.

« Salut mon chéri » Ginny l'embrassa. « Ne sois pas trop long okay ? »

« Je ne le serais pas », promit-il.

Ginny hocha la tête puis entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Jetant de la poudre de cheminette elle cria « Godric's Hollow ».

Harry les regarda alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans un éclair de flammes vertes.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, il enleva ses robes d'enseignement et mit une paire de jeans et un des chandails Weasley (vert émeraude avec un H dessus).

Il se dirigea alors hors de leurs quartiers, scellant l'entrée jusqu'à leur retour à la fin du mois d'Août, puis sortit du château pour rejoindre les zones d'apparition. Il transplana alors au cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Ils avaient enterré Severus à côté de Lily, quelque chose que Harry savait que l'homme aurait voulu.

Sirius, bien qu'ils n'aient pas de corps à enterrer, avait une plaque juste de l'autre côté, à côté de James.

« Salut maman, papa, Sirius », dit Harry aux pierres tombales puis il jeta un regard à la quatrième pierre. « Bonjour Professeur. Joyeux Jour de la Victoire… »

Il s'agenouilla, tendant une main pour la placer sur le haut de la pierre qui indiquait :

**Severus Tobias Rogue**

**1960 – 1998**

**L'Homme Le Plus Courageux Que J'ai Jamais Rencontré**

Harry avait pensé que c'était le sentiment adéquat, car c'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait et a pensé que le professeur aurait approuvé.

Au moins il espérait qu'il l'aurait fait.

« Cela fait huit ans, Professeur », parla Harry doucement vers le défunt Maître des Potions.

« Tout le monde est bien plus heureux désormais. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal que vous n'ayez jamais eu la chance d'être heureux également. Ouais, vous avez fait une erreur, mais est-ce que cela signifie que vous deviez passer le reste de votre vie à être misérable à cause de ça ? Avez-vous seulement été heureux après que maman soit morte ? Même une fois… »

Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder sur des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas changer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Vous méritiez d'être heureux », dit Harry en soupirant. « De la façon dont je le suis maintenant avec Ginny et Alby. Vous auriez dû avoir une adolescence décente remplie d'amour comme nous apportons à notre fils. Si j'avais pu vous donner cela Severus, j'aurais… »

Harry sentit l'air se lever soudainement autour de lui. Il sentit également un étrange picotement dans l'air et le parfum de… la magie ?

En levant les yeux, il fronça les sourcils alors que deux… _vortex_… en spirale s'ouvraient au-dessus des tombes de Sirius et de Severus.

Soudainement, deux petites figures tombèrent de ces deux trous de matière grise tournoyante et atterrirent sur le sol.

Ils étaient deux petits garçons, nota Harry. Il se leva, recula et sortit sa baguette.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il se passait mais il voulait être prêt pour ce qui allait suivre… juste au cas où.

Le garçon qui venait d'atterrir sur la tombe de Sirius semblait être légèrement plus âgé que le garçon sur celle du Professeur Rogue. Il avait des cheveux bouclés châtain clair et de grands yeux marron.

Le garçon plus jeune avait de longs cheveux noirs et de sombres yeux couleur obsidienne.

Les deux farçons ne le remarquèrent même pas alors qu'ils continuaient à se fixer l'un l'autre après qu'ils se soient relevés eux-mêmes du sol.

Malgré leur apparence différente, ils _avaient_ bien une chose en commun. Ils étaient tous les deux complètement nus.

Pratiquement au même moment leurs visages se fendirent d'un ricanement.

« Black ! », le plus jeune grogna en même temps que le plus âgé cria « Rogue ! »

Les deux se ruèrent en avant et entrèrent en collision sur la tombe conjointe de ses parents.

Harry réagit instantanément en jetant un sort de lévitation et empêcha la bagarre de s'accentuer.

Sept ans d'enseignement et quatre ans en tant que père lui avaient évidemment bien appris.

C'est alors que les garçons semblèrent réaliser où ils étaient. Ils clignèrent tous les deux des yeux vers lui alors qu'ils pendaient dans les airs.

« H-Harry ? », demanda avec de grands yeux le garçon le plus âgé qui semblait avoir autour de sept ans. « Est-Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Le plus jeune garçon renifla. « Bien sûr que c'est lui ! », grogna-t-il d'une voix haut perchée. « Il est ton précieux Potter ! »

« Tais-toi Severus ! », grogna le plus âgé. « Personne ne t'a rien demandé ! »

« Toi tais-toi, cabot ! », le plus jeune dit en croisant ses bras et en le foudroyant du regard. « Potter, posez-moi tout de suite ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil à cela. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de suivre des ordres de la part de petits garçons », lui dit-il fermement.

Il regarda d'un enfant à l'autre. « Sirius ? », demanda-t-il a l'aîné. « Sirius Orion Black ? »

« C'est moi Harry », dit le petit garçon à Harry avec un sourire. « Pourquoi ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? », rigola-t-il.

« Uh, bien, tu ressembles toujours à peu près au même », hésita Harry. « Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné juste avant que je ne monte à bord du Poudlard Express pour ma cinquième année à Poudlard ? »

« Une photo du premier Ordre du Phoenix », répondit Sirius en souriant. « Je te l'ai donné pour que tu puisses te rappeler de ta mère et de ton père. »

Harry hocha la tête. C'était tout à fait vrai. Il regarda le plus jeune. « Professeur Rogue ? Severus ? », demanda-t-il curieux.

Le petit garçon renifla. « Que voulez-vous Potter ? », demanda-t-il avec humeur.

« Quelle est la toute dernière chose que vous m'avez dite après avoir été mordu par Nagini ? », demanda Harry en plissant les yeux.

« Vous savez déjà ce que j'ai dit, Potter », lui répondit le petit garçon Severus en grognant.

« Rappelez le moi de toute manière », lui dit fermement Harry.

« Je vous ai dit 'regardez moi' », lui dit Severus en reniflant. « Content maintenant ? »

Harry hocha la tête et les fit descendre au sol.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? », leur demanda-t-il curieusement.

« Ca m'a frappé, Harry », lui dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

« Quel raisonnement sensationnel, le cabot », grogna le petit Severus, remuant sa tête avec agacement.

Harry soupira. Il semblait que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais…

« Tenez, vous devez tous les deux geler », dit-il en transformant quelques brindilles en chemises, pantalons et chaussures pour eux. « Mettez-les. »

Les garçons le firent puis le fixèrent.

« Bien, vous êtes tous les deux vous-même. Je veux dire, vous semblez avoir tous vos souvenirs en dépit que vous soyez… um… »

« Plus petit ? », demanda Sirius en riant.

« Ouais », hocha Harry.

« Pas si mal, Harry », dit Sirius en souriant. « J'ai toujours été un grand gamin dans l'âme de toute façon. »

Harry rit à cela. « Je m'en souviens », dit-il en tendant la main et en le touchant. « Yep, tu es réel. »

« Sans blague, Potter », dit Severus en le regardant avec mépris. « Je n'aime pas ça. Corrigez ça. »

Encore une fois, Harry haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé », leur dit-il honnêtement. « Comment pourrais-je résoudre ce problème ? »

« Et bien on ne peut pas rester debout ici toute la journée », lui rappela Severus en grognant.

« C'est vrai », soupira Harry. « Ginny ne va jamais croire ça… »

« Tu es marié avec Ginny ? », lui demanda Sirius en souriant. « Je savais que tu avais ça en toi ! »

« Donnez-moi une pause », murmura Severus aigrement.

Harry sourit narquoisement à cela. « Oui je l'ai fait », leur dit-il en riant.

Décidant que la meilleure des choses était de les ramener à la maison puis d'essayer de comprendre la situation, il se pencha et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras.

« Potter ! », grogna Severus immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire au nom de Merlin ? »

« Vous porter », lui dit simplement Harry. « Je n'habite pas loin d'ici mais ça sera plus rapide… »

« J'exige que vous me déposiez à terre immédiatement ! », grogna l'enfant de cinq ans, luttant pour se libérer. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide – ni ne la veux ! »

Harry soupira, déposant d'abord Sirius puis Severus.

Au lieu de libérer le garçon cependant, il l'agrippa simplement aux épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ca _suffit_ », lui dit-il sévèrement. « Nous allons comprendre cette situation mais jusqu'à ce que cela soit le cas vous allez écoutez et faire ce que je vous dis. »

Le petit Serpentard ronchonna. « Et si je ne le fais pas ? », demanda-t-il en ricanant.

Harry plissa les yeux.

Il savait ce qu'il se serait passé si Alby ou l'un de ses filleuls ou nièces ou neveux lui avaient parlé d'une manière si grossière et irrespectueuse, mais oserait-il l'essayer avec la version miniature de l'homme dont il partageait les souvenirs ?

_Il pouvait avoir la personnalité et les souvenirs de Rogue, _conclut-il,_ mais il était parfaitement clair que ses manières étaient celles d'un enfant. Sirius également. Je dois les traiter comme ça._

Il tourna alors autour du petit garçon et lui donna une 'tape' ferme sur ses fesses… le faisant pousser un cri de surprise.

« Et je peux vous en donner plus », lui dit-il fermement. « Je ne suis plus votre élève, Severus, et vous n'êtes plus l'homme que vous étiez. Etant donné que je suis le seul adulte - à la fois physiquement _et_ mentalement – nous ferons ici les choses à _ma_ façon. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Severus le foudroya du regard, se mordant les lèvres, mais hocha la tête (quoique à contrecœur).

Harry hocha la tête en retour et les repris dans ses bras. Il regarda Sirius.

« Des objections de ta part ? », demanda-t-il curieux à son ancien parrain.

Sirius secoua la tête rapidement. « Je suis d'accord, allons-y ».

« Très bien alors », sourit Harry. « Essayons encore une fois. »

Avec deux petits garçons installés sur chaque hanche, il se retourna et sortit du cimetière. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa maison.


	3. Chapter 3 le caprice de Severus

**Chapitre 3 Le caprice de Severus**

Severus Rogue n'était _pas_ un petit garçon… euh homme… heureux du tout.

C'était assez difficile qu'il ait été arraché de la seule chose qui l'ait jamais rendu heureux… _encore une fois_.

C'était assez difficile qu'il ait été 'déVoilé' – quel autre terme pouvait être utilisé pour décrire ce soudain retour au-delà du Voile des Mystères après tout ? – en tant que simple enfant de cinq ans.

C'était assez difficile que l'une des deux personnes qu'il détestait le plus soit venue avec lui.

C'était encore plus difficile que ce soit la progéniture de James Potter – bien que légèrement plus âgée que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue - qui les trouve.

Mais c'était absolument _intolérable_ qu'il se trouva en train d'être _porté_… comme s'il était un _bébé_ au lieu d'avoir cinq ans !

De plus, Potter a eu le _culot_ absolu de véritablement le _fesser_ et le _gronder _!

_Lui – qui a dû être grondé un nombre incroyable de fois étant enfant – a osé lui faire la leçon !_

L'outrage de tout ça était simplement trop à supporter pour un petit garçon…euh _homme_…

Ça l'était vraiment.

Potter les porta hors cimetière et marcha une courte distance de cinq minutes jusqu'à un joli chalet niché derrière une clôture en pierre et un portail blanc.

Severus le reconnu instantanément.

C'était la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow.

La maison où une fois il avait trouvé le corps mutilé de sa précieuse Lily – et le bébé Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Elle a apparemment été restaurée comme dans son ancienne gloire et apparemment Potter et sa femme (la fille Weasley ?) avaient élu domicile dedans.

Entrant sur la propriété Potter marcha le long du chemin et le déposa lui et Black, mais il continua à leur tenir les mains (encore un outrage). Severus soupira.

« Bien, nous y voilà », leur dit Potter en leur souriant. « Home sweet Home… »

Severus grogna. « Epargnez-nous les platitudes », râla-t-il agacé.

« Tais-toi, Rogue ! », grogna Black envers lui puis en levant les yeux vers l'homme à côté d'eux, « je pense que tu devrais simplement le flanquer hors de son cul maigrichon, Harry. »

« Personne ne sera 'flanqué' nul part », l'informa Harry fermement. « Et surveille ton langage, Sirius. »

Severus souriait. _Ah ! Comment on se sent cabot en se faisant gronder par son propre filleul !_

Black le foudroya du regard et lui tira la langue.

Bien qu'il sache que c'était complètement immature de faire cela, Severus se sentit obligé de retourner le geste.

Potter soupira. « Arrêtez ça », leur dit-il fermement. « Comportez-vous correctement. »

Sur ces paroles il atteignit et ouvrit la porte. Il les conduisit ensuite à l'intérieur.

Severus se retrouva dans un salon plutôt confortable – décoré dans des tons neutres d'un vert émeraude (les murs), de blanc (les ornements et le manteau) et fauve (les meubles).

De nombreuses photos de personnes à têtes rousses (confirmant que Potter était bien entré dans le clan des Weasley) ainsi que de l'ex-Mademoiselle Granger (qui a sans aucun doute épousé le plus jeune des Weasley) et des photos d'un garçon, qui ressemblait remarquablement à Rémus Lupin, étaient dispersées un peu partout.

Et en parlant de Lupin… il se tenait au niveau du manteau de cheminée, sirotant un thé et s'appuyant sur une canne lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Une femme qu'il savait être Nymphadora Tonks – sans les cheveux multicolores en épi – était assise sur le sofa à côté d'une femme à tête rousse qu'il savait être la femme de Potter, Ginny.

Ils se tournèrent tous à leur entrée, leurs yeux s'agrandissant à leur vue.

« Harry ? », demanda Ginny en jetant un regard confus à Potter. « Qu'est-ce que – ? »

« Lunard ! », cria joyeusement Black et, se libérant de l'emprise de Potter, il courut à travers la pièce.

Rémus Lupin, d'âge moyen avec de minces cheveux grisonnants et deux cicatrices sur le visage qui semblaient venir un compère loup-garou, était plus que surpris de trouver une version miniature de son ancien meilleur ami enroulé autour de lui.

« Sirius ? », haleta-t-il, tirant maladroitement le garçon aux cheveux bouclés loin de lui. Il leva les yeux dans les yeux sombres de Severus. « Severus ? C'est… C'est impossible ! »

Severus renifla et retira également sa main de l'emprise de Potter. Il croisa ses bras sur son petit – hum _sous-développé_ – torse.

« Apparemment ça l'est », grogna-t-il sournoisement.

« Severus », dit Potter en lui jetant un regard furieux.

« Harry, chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, lui demanda l'ex-Mademoiselle Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

Potter haussa les épaules.

« J'apportais mes respects à leurs tombes quand soudainement ces deux 'vortex tourbillonnants' s'ouvrirent et ils en sont sortis. »

« Es-tu certain qu'ils sont ceux qu'ils semblent être ? », lui demanda Tonks en levant un sourcil.

Severus lui jeta un regard mauvais mais fut ignoré.

« C'est bien eux », répondit Potter en toute confiance.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr, Harry ? », lui demanda curieusement Lupin.

« Parce qu'ils savent des choses qu'eux seuls peuvent savoir », l'informa simplement Potter. « Sans oublier qu'ils m'ont donné un mal de tête avec toutes leurs querelles… »

Severus le fusilla du regard. Un mal de tête, en effet !

Les outrages ne cessent d'arriver n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est incroyable », déclara Ginny les yeux écarquillés et regardant alternativement entre lui et Black.

« Oui ça l'est », dit Lupin en regardant affectueusement le cabot. Il tendit la main pour lui toucher délicatement le visage.

« C'est moi, Lunard », dit Black en souriant. « Tu veux que je te le prouve ? »

Lupin sourit. « Comment prévois-tu de faire ça ?

« Et bien, tu te rappelles de la cicatrice que j'avais ? Celle sur mon… euh, tu sais… ? »

« Oui », lui dit Lupin d'un air pensif. « Tu m'avais dit que tu l'avais depuis l'âge de trois ans. »

Black hocha la tête. « C'est exact. Je peux te la montrer si tu veux. »

Il s'apprêta à attraper la ceinture du pantalon de pyjama que Potter leur avait transformé.

« S'il te plaît, non », grogna Severus en fronçant le nez, « Te voir nu une fois était plus qu'assez, Cabot ! »

Black le foudroya du regard. « Je t'ai dis de te taire, Snivellus », grogna-t-il. « On ne t'a rien demandé ! »

« Vous voyez ce que je voulais dire », soupira Potter. Il se massa les tempes.

« C'est bon Siri, je te crois ». Lupin plaça une main au-dessus de sa tête.

« Super ! », sourit Black. « Je suis content. Tu m'as manqué, Lunard. » Il l'enlaça une nouvelle fois.

« Et tu m'as manqué également. »

Severus pensa qu'il était sur le point de vomir. L'excès de sentimentalité à l'instant présent était tout simplement révoltant, et pourtant… un petit pincement de jalousie surgit en lui.

_Je n'ai manqué à personne, j'en suis sûr_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Où sont les garçons ? », demanda Potter curieux à Ginny.

« Dehors, en train de jouer », l'informa-t-elle.

« Teddy et Jamie ont insisté pour venir immédiatement », sourit Tonks. « Apparemment le fait qu'ils vous aient vu pas plus tard que ce matin au petit-déjeuner ne comptait pas… »

Potter sourit tendrement. « Alby aussi. Il nous a harcelé pour qu'on vous invite de toute manière. »

Lupin hocha la tête en jetant un regard à Severus. « Bonjour Severus », dit-il tranquillement.

Severus le regarda fixement. _Tu ne me remarques que maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Loup-garou », grogna-t-il durement. Il refusa de le regarder dans les yeux.

« _Severus _», gronda Potter, commençant visiblement à s'énerver.

« Je continue à dire que vous devriez l'ensorceler ou autre chose du genre », dit Black à personne en particulier.

Lupin secoua la tête. « Siri, personne ne va ensorceler quelqu'un », désapprouva-t-il.

« C'est juste Rogue, Lunard. » Le cabot haussa les épaules. « _Personne_ ne se soucie de _lui_. »

« Sirius Orion Black ! », dit Tonks en foudroyant du regard son neveu miniature. « Ce n'est pas une chose à dire ! »

Severus déglutit, sentant les larmes piquer ses yeux, mais il refusa de les laisser sortir.

Il n'était pas un bébé qui pleurerait pour quelques mots blessants – rendus ainsi d'autant plus du fait qu'ils étaient vrais.

Il n'a pas dû cacher son mal-être aussi bien qu'il le pensait car Potter – satané Potter ! – s'agenouilla pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

Severus tressaillit sous ce regard vert mais fut obligé de regarder à cause de la prise ferme sur son menton.

« Severus », lui dit gentiment Potter. « Regarde moi. »

Malgré lui, Severus regarda – ses yeux clignant contre sa volonté, ou presque, alors qu'il se souvenait que c'était les tous derniers mots échangés entre eux avant qu'il ne traverse le Voile.

Alors que l'Obsidienne rencontra l'Emeraude, il vit dans ces brillantes orbes vertes trois choses : _compassion_, _inquiétude_ et… _attention_.

Pour lui ? Certainement pas…

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Severus », lui dit Potter, doucement mais fermement. « Ce que Sirius vient de dire – Ce _n'est pas_ vrai. »

Severus déglutit, sentant encore ces satanées larmes. Quelques-unes s'échappèrent avant qu'il ne puisse les stopper, glissant le long de ses joues.

« Comment peut-il en être autrement ? », demanda-t-il tranquillement. « Les seules personnes qui se soient jamais préoccupées de moi sont maintenant mortes… »

« _Je_ tiens à toi, Severus », lui dit Potter en continuant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Severus secoua la tête d'incrédulité. « Tu me détestes ». Et quelques larmes de plus coulèrent.

« Je t'ai mal jugé », lui répondit-il tristement. « Tu ne sauras jamais assez combien je regrette ça. »

« J'ai été méchant envers toi », lui rappela Severus.

« Et pourtant tu m'as protégé quand j'en avais besoin. Tu _t'ais soucié_ de moi que je vive ou que je meurt – et la raison est bien plus importante que le fait que je pouvais vaincre le Seigneurs des Ténèbres. »

« Grâce à elle », murmura Severus. « Parce que tu as ses yeux… »

Potter hocha la tête. « C'est exact, je les ais. Et je ne suis pas le seul non plus. »

Il se tourna vers sa femme. « Gin, peux-tu appeler Alby un instant ? »

Ginny hocha la tête et passa une porte qui reliait apparemment le salon à la cuisine.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un jeune garçon d'environ quatre ans qui était le portrait craché de son père – à l'exception des stries rousses dans ses cheveux sombres et indisciplinés.

« Alby, viens là une minute », lui dit Potter en tendant un bras vers le garçon.

« Est-ce que j'ai des ennuis, papa ? »

« Non mon fils, il y a juste quelqu'un que j'aimerai que tu rencontres », lui répondit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Alby, c'est Severus. »

« 'lut », dit Alby en le fixant. Les yeux de Lily se fixèrent sur lui.

« Severus, c'est mon fils, Albus Severus Potter. »

Severus renifla. « T-Tu lui as donné mon nom ? », demanda-t-il surpris. Les larmes coulaient librement désormais.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleu'e, papa ? », demanda Alby perplexe. « Est-il triste ? »

« Il a juste eu un jour un peu difficile, fiston », lui expliqua Potter gentiment.

« Oh », dit Alby en tournant de nouveau son regard vers Severus. « Veux-tu tenir Bucky ? Il me fait sentir mieux lorsque je suis triste… »

Il tendit son hippogriffe en peluche vers lui. Severus pleura encore plus fort mais secoua la tête.

« C'était vraiment très gentil de ta part, mon pote. Je pense qu'il ira bien cette fois sans Bucky. Pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas dehors et jouer. »

« Est-ce que Severus peut venir aussi ? », demanda-t-il curieux.

Potter sourit. « Peut-être qu'il te rejoindra un peu plus tard. Vas y maintenant. Amuse-toi avec Bucky. »

« Okay, papa », dit le petit garçon d'un ton solennel puis il se tourna pour ressortir avec sa mère.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Potter le regarda de nouveau. « Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant, Severus ? », demanda-t-il gentiment.

Severus hocha la tête malgré lui. 'O-Oui. », renifla-t-il en essayant d'essuyer les larmes.

Potter lui sourit. « Je suis heureux », lui dit-il en tendant une main pour la placer sur le dessus de la tête.

Il remarqua le léger tressaillement et savait – d'après les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés – ce que cela signifiait.

Il se releva et tourna son regard vers son ancien parrain.

« Je pense que tu dois une excuse à Severus, Sirius », lui dit-il fermement.

« Quoi !? », déclara Black indigné. « Harry tu dois devenir fou ! Je ne vais pas faire des excuses à ce… ce Mangemort miniature ! »

« Severus n'est pas un Mangemort », lui dit Harry avec colère. « Il ne l'a jamais été. »

« Mais… mais… », bafouilla Sirius, en colère et confus. Il leva les yeux vers Lupin pour avoir son soutien.

« C'est vrai, Siri », l'informa ce dernier. « Severus est mort en sauvant la vie d'Harry – il s'est sacrifié, tout comme Lily, afin de le garder en sécurité. »

« Je l'aurai fait aussi ! », répliqua Black obstiné. « C'est juste que… Bellatrix m'a surpris… »

« Là n'est pas la question », l'informa Lupin. « Tu viens de dire une chose très méchante et blessante et maintenant tu dois t'excuser. »

« Mais – », commença à arguer Sirius mais il fut stoppé par le regard sévère de son vieil ami.

« _Maintenant_ Sirius », lui dit Lupin d'un ton sévère.

Black semblait assez fou pour se mettre à cracher du feu mais regarda vers lui à contrecœur.

« Désolé, Sni-euh Rogue », dit-il d'un ton maussade. « Apparemment je me suis trompé. Quelqu'un se soucie de toi – bien que pourquoi je ne le sache foutrement pas ! »

« Sirius », grogna Lupin en secouant la tête. « Tu dois toujours avoir le dernier mot n'est-ce pas ? »

Black haussa simplement les épaules. « Est-ce que tu t'attendais à autre chose de moi Lunard ?, lui demanda-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

« Non », admit Lupin. « Mais à partir de maintenant si tu n'as pas quelque chose de gentil à dire, ne dis rien. Compris ? »

Black soupira. « Yeah ». Mais il continuait à le fixer l'air de dire 'tu vas payer pour m'avoir mis dans le pétrin'.

Severus grogna. Il aurait pu moins se soucier de ce que le cabot pensait de lui.

« Je me demande pourquoi ils ont ces âges-là ? », demanda Tonks curieuse. « Sirius semble avoir sept ans alors que Severus semble être d'environ cinq ans. »

« Peut-être que cela a à voir avec leur magie », leur dit Ginny qui les avait rejoint.

« C'est certainement une possibilité », dit Lupin pensif. « Siri n'avais-tu pas sept ans quand tu as commencé à montrer des signes de magie accidentelle ? »

« Ouais », dit fièrement Sirius. « J'ai fait voler mon modèle préféré d'avion tout seul ! »

Potter regarda Severus.

« Et te concernant Severus ? », demanda-t-il curieux. « Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as commencé à montrer des signes de magie ? »

« Cinq ans », admit Severus en soupirant. « J'ai mis le feu au canapé par accident – mon, euh, mon père n'était pas content… »

Potter le regarda avec sympathie. « C'est bon Severus », lui dit-il gentiment. « Il est mort depuis longtemps maintenant. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Les souvenirs sont toujours là. »

« Au moins tu n'auras pas à les supporter seul », dit tranquillement Harry – je veux dire, _Potter_.

« Alors », dit Black. « Je crois que cela signifie que nous avons nos magies maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Les yeux de Severus s'élargirent à cette déclaration. Il avait sa magie ?

Il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette s'il le voulait ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir…

« Potter », dit-il en jetant un regard à l'homme debout devant lui.

« Oui Severus ? », demanda l'homme avec curiosité.

« Je suis désolé », lui répondit-il doucement.

« Pour quoi ? », demanda Harry – _Potter_ – confus.

« Ça », répliqua Severus et il leva ses deux mains vers l'homme.

Comme s'il avait été frappé par une forte rafale de vent, Harry – _Potter_ – se trouva projeté en arrière de plusieurs mètres.

« Harry ! », s'exclama Ginny en se précipitant en avant pour aider son mari à se redresser. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien », grogna-t-il en le fixant. « Severus Tobias Rogue ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça au nom de Merlin ? »

Severus le regarda. Il savait que sa magie était plus forte quand il était en colère. Il serra les poings.

« Parce que j'en avais envie », constata-t-il en ricanant.

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent et il fit un pas vers lui.

Une paire de vases placés de part en part de lui se brisa, sa magie se renforçant avec son état émotionnel accru.

« Severus », dit Harry, commençant à s'énerver. « Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« Non ! », hurla Severus, brisant par la même occasion d'autres choses en verre. Les fenêtres commencèrent à s'ouvrir et à se fermer toutes seules.

Harry fit un pas de plus en avant, seulement pour s'arrêter lorsque les éclats de verre quittèrent le sol et commencèrent à tourner autour de Severus.

« Harry ! », haleta Ginny. « Si ces éclats le coupent… »

« Je sais Gin », dit Harry en déglutissant. « Severus, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Severus dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Parce que », lui dit-il, une larme solitaire coulant sur son visage, « je ne le ferai pas. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « ne fera pas quoi ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Le tournoiement des éclats se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui.

Trop proche en fait.

Mais il s'en moquait.

« Vivre sans elle une nouvelle fois », dit Severus, ses cheveux volant autour de son visage. Les éclats commencèrent à tourner plus vite.

« Elle ? », demanda Tonks, les yeux écarquillés et un air confus sur le visage.

« Il veut dire Lily. » Lupin semblait plutôt pâle.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose ! », cria Ginny, son instinct maternel reprenant le dessus. « On ne peut pas se tenir là pendant qu'un enfant de cinq ans se suicide ! »

Cette seule pensée retourna l'estomac d'Harry. « Severus », essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois. « S'il te plait, écoute… »

« Tu ne m'as jamais écouté », lui dit-il en reniflant. « Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? »

« Parce que je me soucie de toi, Severus », l'implora Harry. « Je me soucie de ce qui peut t'arriver ! »

« Et bien, moi pas. » La spirale d'éclats se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

« Stupéfiez le, renifla Black. « Seul _Snivellus_ peut faire d'une crise de colère une situation de vie ou de mort. »

« Silence, Sirius », siffla Harry. « Tu n'aides pas ! »

« Harry », lui dit tranquillement Lupin. « La seule personne que Severus a jamais vraiment écouté était ta mère… »

« Je sais. » Harry se sentait impuissant.

Il ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières fermement. _Maman, j'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide là tout de suite…_

Ginny haleta. « Harry, ta cicatrice ! » La cicatrice en forme d'éclair commença à briller.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et cette fois entendit l'exclamation de Tonks. « Ses yeux… ils brillent ! ».

Soudainement en face de lui apparut une magnifique femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude.

Elle fixa Severus, ses yeux verts sondant les siens noirs avec une intensité si forte que c'était presque palpable.

« Severus Tobias Rogue ! », s'écria sévèrement Lily Evans-Potter. « Tu arrêtes ça immédiatement ! »

Les yeux de Severus s'élargirent et les éclats tombèrent une fois de plus au sol.

« Lily ! », s'écria-t-il choqué de voir sa meilleure amie d'enfance – et l'amour de sa vie – se tenir devant lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« C'-C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir aussi », dit Harry, grimaçant alors que sa tête palpitait douloureusement. « Maman ? »

Lily se tourna vers son fils désormais adulte.

« Excuse-moi mon chéri mais je ne pouvais traverser qu'à travers toi. »

Harry sourit faiblement. « C'est rien. Merci d'être venue. »

Lily sourit puis se tourna vers son ami d'enfance.

« Sev », dit-elle en utilisant le surnom qu'elle utilisait pour lui. « Pourquoi fais-tu un caprice ? »

Severus déglutit, refusant de croiser son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux – des yeux qu'il adorait plus que tout.

« Severus regarde moi », lui dit-elle fermement.

Comme si elle avait placé un sortilège de contrainte sur lui il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas plus désobéir à sa requête qu'il ne pouvait voler sans un balai.

« On t'a accordé une seconde chance Sev, une seconde chance d'avoir une vie plus heureuse. »

« Ma vie ne peut pas être heureuse », répliqua-t-il obstinément. « Pas sans toi. »

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi je vais revenir aussi. »

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandir à cela. « T-Tu vas revenir ? Seras-tu un de nouveau un enfant également ? »

Lily hocha la tête.

« Oui », lui dit-elle en souriant. « Nous allons grandir de nouveau ensemble – seulement cette fois les choses vont être différentes. Je te le promets. »

« Nous allons… être ensemble ? », demanda-t-il avec espoir. « Pour toujours ? »

« Pour toujours. »

« Qu'en est-il de James ? Est-ce qu'il va revenir aussi ? », demanda soudainement Sirius.

Lily le regarda. « James s'est déjà réincarné, Siri. »

« Déjà ? », demandèrent en même temps Harry, Sirius et Rémus.

Lily hocha la tête. « Oui. Et il est déjà là. » Elle lança un regard appuyé à Rémus.

« Jamie », murmura-t-il les yeux écarquillés. « Jamie est la… réincarnation de James ? »

Lily hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Pourquoi est-ce différent pour lui ?, demanda Ginny curieuse.

« James n'a pas de regrets, il n'a pas besoin d'une seconde chance », expliqua-t-elle. « Il est revenu dans une vie complètement nouvelle – libéré de la précédente. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'a pas été le cas pour toi alors ? », demanda Harry.

« Parce que, comme Severus et Sirius, j'ai des regrets. » Elle lança un regard à l'enfant de cinq ans. « Et Severus a besoin de moi. »

« Oui c'est vrai », dit doucement Severus. « Quand Lily ? Quand reviendras-tu avec moi ? »

« Bientôt. Comme tu le sais, avec la magie tout est dans le timing. Je ne peux revenir du Voile que le jour où je suis morte. »

« Jamie est né le jour d'Halloween », réalisa Tonks en regardant son mari. « La même nuit où James Potter est mort. »

Lily hocha la tête.

« Mais », dit-elle en parlant à Severus, « c'est encore dans plusieurs mois. Jusque là, Sev, tu dois écouter Harry et faire ce que lui et Ginny te disent. Tu as peut-être tes souvenirs mais tu es physiquement et mentalement de nouveau un enfant. »

« Je ferai n'importe quoi Lily. Je ferai tout si cela signifie que tu me reviendras. »

« Même être gentil envers Sirius ? », lui demanda Lily curieuse.

Severus remua son nez, regardant Sirius à travers la pièce.

« Si je suis obligé », répliqua-t-il maussade. « Mais il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas commencer ! »

« Il ne le fera pas, n'est-ce pas Rémus ? », demanda Lily.

Rémus hocha la tête. « J'y veillerai, personnellement », dit-il en plaçant une main sur la tête de son ancien meilleur ami.

« Euh ? », demanda Sirius perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? »

« Cela signifie que tu vas venir vivre avec Dora et moi. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? », répliqua Sirius en souriant. « Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr, tu es de la famille après tout », répondit Tonks.

Severus déglutit. Tout était très bien pour Black… mais en ce qui le concerne ?

« Je n'ai aucune famille », dit-il doucement.

Lily le regarda. « Si, Severus », lui dit-elle fermement. « Tu en as une. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry sourit à sa mère, comprenant ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tu as raison ». Harry s'agenouilla devant l'ancien Maître des Potions. « Tu vas vivre avec moi, Ginny et Alby. Nous allons être ta famille désormais. »

Severus cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. « T-Tu ne seras pas méchant avec moi ? Co-Comme je l'ai été avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais comme toi je vais insister pour que tu nous respectes – et fasses attention à nous et aux règles que l'on te définira. »

« Je, euh, je suppose que je peux essayer », lui dit Severus en regardant Lily. « Tu vas me manquer Lily. »

« Nous n'allons pas être séparés très longtemps, Sev. Je te le promets. Saisis cette seconde chance. »

« Je vais le faire », lui dit doucement Severus. « Pour toi. »

Lily hocha la tête. « A Halloween alors ». Elle regarda Ginny. « Prenez soin d'eux ma chère, vous le ferez ? »

Ginny sourit à sa belle-mère. « Je le ferai, promesse de Sorcière ! »

« Au revoir maman. A bientôt je suppose. »

Lily hocha la tête puis, regardant directement Severus, elle lui envoya un baiser. Elle disparut ensuite de la pièce.

Severus déglutit en reniflant.

Harry le souleva dans ses bras et le tint proche de lui.

« C'est normal de pleurer Sev », lui murmura-t-il.

Ce simple mot suffit et l'enfant de cinq ans commença à sangloter de tout son saoul sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry le tint simplement serré contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux et prononçant des mots apaisants à son oreille.

« Tu es en sécurité, Sev », lui murmura-t-il. « Tu es en sécurité… et tu es désiré. »

Severus cria plus fort. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait jamais eu…


End file.
